The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to oil debris monitoring and, more particularly, to oil debris monitoring in an engine.
Oil debris can be present in oil flowing through an engine system for a number of different reasons. For example, as engine components in an engine system wear, particulate will enter the oil that is lubricating the engine system. Specifically, the particulate can be generated from engine component breakdown, a breakdown of the oil itself, environmental conditions that introduce contaminating particulate that becomes the oil debris, and/or any combination thereof.
In order to determine the amount of oil debris in the oil, the oil can be configured to pass through an oil debris monitor that can approximate the amount of debris in the oil by monitoring different properties of the oil that passes through the oil debris monitor. However, the accuracy of the oil debris monitor is affected by many factors such as the flow volatility of the oil. For example, the flow of oil is controlled and affected by multiple valves distributed throughout the engine system as well as changes in component arrangement. Further, oil debris monitoring parameters can change over time due to general wear and tear as well as adjustments and updates to the engine system made during maintenance actions that may go unaccounted for.
Accordingly, there is a desire for improved accuracy of the oil debris monitoring.